Spyro Vs The Zombies: The Musical
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A musical that's a parody of many songs that I like. There will be angst, drama, romance, action, suspense, and even some humor! And, of course, HORROR! This is a zombie musical after all!
1. Act I

**Spyro Vs the Zombies: The Musical**

I am Matthais123. This is a musical that parodies various songs that I like. There will be humor, angst, drama, and a lot of action, so enjoy!

**Act I: Scene I: My Apes Will Infect You**

**(We Will Rock You by Queen)**

Deep within the core, a heart was beating.

_Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . ._

Deep within the core, a pair of evil eyes opened.

_Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . ._

Deep within the core, a voice sang. . .

_**(Cue Music)**_

_ "_Spyro, you're a fool. And you will die.

No matter what you try you will surely pay.

You'll have blood on your face.

You big disgrace.

Your blood will be spread all over the place."

Malefor then roared out, "My apes will infect you!"

_Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . ._  
>"My apes will infect you!"<p>

_Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . ._  
>"Cynder you're a traitor. And you will die.<p>

Your love for Spyro will not save you this time.

You'll have blood on your face.

You big disgrace.

Your blood will be spilled all over the place."

"My apes will infect you!"  
><em>Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . .<em>

"My apes will infect you!"

_Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . ._

Malefor then released dark energy out of his body and out through the core. The decayed remains of the apes all absorbed the energy. Bones fitted back together. Rotted flesh took form. Sightless eye regained sight. Wounds oozed with a now endless supply of magical green blood. As the apes all burst out of the ground, they snarled and took up the chant, in time to Malefor's beating heart.

"Dragons, you are no match, for us all.

You all cannot win.

You'll be pleading with your eye when we have you by the throats someday.

You'll have blood on your faces.

You big disgraces.

Your blood will be flowing in multiple places."

"We will all infect you!"

_Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . ._

"We will all infect you!"

_Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . ._

"We will all infect you!"

_Thump-thump. . .Thump-thump. . ._

"We will all infect you!"

_**(Cue guitar solo)**_

The zombified apes all cheered and shouted wildly, howling and hooting, ready for the great bloodbath that they would unleash on all of Avalar.

_**(Cue end of music)**_

**Act I: Scene II: Ninety-Nine Zombie Apes**

**(Ninety-Nine Red Balloons by Goldfinger)**

Peace was now in the dragon city of Warfang. Moles and dragons bought, sold, and lived normally. They had no way of foreseeing what was about to occur.

_**(Cue music)**_

At the entrance to the city stood a huge hulking figure holding a pair of twin swords. The figure sang out, "Spyro and I in the Well of Souls.

Fought an epic battle with the power we had.

Set a darkness free at the eclipse of doom.

The dragon attacked, and I was gone.  
>Well now I'm back, thanks to Dark Master's magic<br>I see a city of dragons, Spyro's got to be there  
>Now it's time for dragons to die.<br>Ninety-nine zombie apes attack!"

_**(Cue guitar solo)**_

The figure, revealing himself to be Ape King Gaul, pointed dramatically to Warfang. His army of 99 zombie apes roared and charged in. Soon, the entire city was in chaos.

Flame the dragon soon found himself surrounded by the gruesome apes. As he breathed fire onto his attackers, he sang, "99 zombie apes!"

Attacking the city of Warfang!  
>Panic bells it's red alert<br>These apes are really something else.  
>It's a horror story that came to life<br>I'm staring into the devil's eyes!  
>Ancestors! Don't let me die!<p>

Where 99 zombie apes attack!"

The fire had no effect on the zombies apes, except burning off their fur. Flame's eyes opened in horror as the now hairless and naked zombies just laughed at him and began to close in . . .

Meanwhile, Bandit the armadillo, who had been separated from Ember the dragoness during the attack, rolled through a gang of apes like a bowling ball. He opened up and shouted, "Ember! Ember! Where are you! Please tell me you're okay!" He then narrowed his eyes and said, "99 demon soldiers!  
>99 nightmare soldiers!<br>Oh worry, worry, super scurry  
>Call the out the Guardians now in a hurry.<br>This is worse than Malefor  
>This is surely an all out war<br>Spyro better get here on time!  
>As 99 zombie apes attack!"<p>

Suddenly, another horde of zombie apes attacked. Bandit screamed, but suddenly, the apes were all frozen with a flash. Bandit gasped and looked up to see Spyro and Cynder hovering above them.

"99 targets for target practice!" Spyro sand cockily.  
>"With IQ's of a load of rocks!" Cynder sang with smirk.<br>"Make way for the superheroes!"

"And for the exterminators!"

"Our goal is to defeat the apes!"  
>"And crush the apes and kill the apes!"<br>"'It's free for all in the city' time."  
>"99 zombie apes will die!" Spyro and Cynder sang out triumphantly.<p>

_**(Cue guitar solo)**_

Spyro and Cynder leapt at the apes, using poison, shadow, ice, electricity, and earth to crush, destroy, shatter, and kill the gang of zombie apes.

_**(Cue pause in music)**_

"Whoa! You guys saved me!" Bandit gasped.

Spyro shrugged and said, "No problem. We've already driven most of these zombies out of the city. I wonder where they came from."

Cynder narrowed her eyes and said, "Malefor! That's who. He must have had some spell ready in case his plan to use The Destroyer to destroy the planet failed."

"Have you seen Ember?" Bandit asked nervously.

"Bandit!"

Everyone turned to see Flame approaching them.

"I've found Ember," he said softly with a sad look in his eyes.

"No. . ." Bandit whispered.

Flame closed his eyes and turned, leading the group to the sad scene. There laid Ember, bloody, wings torn, and bites all over he body.

Bandit ran over to her body, tears flowing down his face,

_**(Cue music resume)**_

"99 dreams I have had,

Every one shattered by an ape  
>It's all over and I'm standing above<br>An awful corpse that was once my love.  
>If I could bring you back my dear<br>Even if it meant facing the worst of my fears  
>I would do it, no matter what.<br>But since I can't. . .I-I'll l-let you go. . ."

_**(Cue end of music)**_

And with that, Bandit hung his head and sobbed.

**Act 1: Scene 3: Goodbye**

**(Goodbye by SR-71)**

Making stretcher out of an old blanket, Spyro and Flame carried Ember's body through the streets. The group kept completely silent, as was the entire city at this time, apart from a few groans of pain or sobs of sorrow. However, this silence was suddenly interrupted by the unexpected.

"Bandit. . ."

It was a pitiful moan of pain and longing that came in a very familiar voice. The group immediately turned their eyes to the pink dragoness on the stretcher.

"Impossible. . ." Flame said, "I checked her. She was . . ."

Flame was cut off when Ember quickly sat upright. The group watched in horrified fascination as the change began to occur.

_**(Cue music)**_

Ember's eyes gained a pale, unearthly glow. Her gaping bite wounds began to leak a disgusting, green, blood-like substance. Ember opened her mouth to breathe. Her breath stank of death itself. Ember gazed directly at Bandit with a evil smile on her face. Then, out of nowhere, she jumped and landed right on top of Bandit. They were eye to eye, their faces inches apart. "I'm still the one you know.  
>You wonder: 'friend or foe?'<br>I'm the burning in your throat when you swallow  
>But then you spit me out<br>Your stomach's full of doubt  
>And still you're processing what I'm saying now<br>I'll never let you go.  
>You're under my control<br>Understand that I will lead, you will follow."

Flame eye widened and he screamed in horror, "I don't wanna stay!  
>I'm running away<br>Don't you hear me when I say  
>Goodbye!. . .so long!. . .nice try!. . .I'm gone!<br>You don't like staying dead, well,  
>I don't wanna die at all!<br>I won't forget the horror you made me feel  
>I won't regret running away from here<br>So I'll say goodbye again!

So I'll say goodbye again!"

As Flame flew off screaming, Bandit suddenly kicked the zombie dragoness off of him and ran for his life. Ember looked up to see Spyro and Cynder flying off in another direction. Ember snarled and ran after Bandit, "Now it's here to see!  
>You've abandoned me<br>I guess now I'll be princess among thieves  
>None can hold me down<br>None can take my crown  
>Can't contain me knowing all the truth I found<br>Always thinking small  
>Helping me to fall<br>Now you're prejudice and fear consumes us both!"  
>Bandit yelled back over his shoulder, "Well, I don't wanna stay!<br>I'm running away  
>Don't you hear me when I say<br>Goodbye!. . .so long!. . .nice try!. . .I'm gone!  
>You don't like staying dead, well<br>I don't wanna die at all!  
>I won't forget the horror you made me feel<br>I won't regret running away from here!"

All of a sudden, three zombified moles jumped out in front of Bandit, screaming at him,

"You think you've seen the world but you've seen nothing!"

"You think you've seen the world but you've seen nothing!"  
>"Time is only gonna make it worse in the end!"<br>"But I'll say goodbye again!" Bandit screamed as he rolled up and smashed through the group and continued his escape.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder saw the Flame was being attacked by a group of zombie moles, who were also impervious to fire. The two dragons promptly swooped down to the rescue.  
>"Don't hit us with you fears!" Spyro shouted as he froze two moles at once.<br>"We don't fit with your ideas!" Cynder cried as she reduced a few moles to pools of ooze with her poison breath.  
>"You missed what we're about!" Spyro sang as he electrocuted a few more moles.<br>"_I_ earned my way out!" Sang Cynder as she blew a mole away with her wind.  
>"And in the end,<br>We'll say goodbye again!" they both concluded.

However, they could soon see that a lot more zombified moles, apes, and cheetahs were closing in on them.

"I think we're in over our head this time!" Spyro said nervously.

"You bet we are! Let's get out of here!" Flame shouted.

Soon all three dragons were fleeing for their lives down the streets of Warfang. Before long, they met Bandit, who joined them as well as they ran.  
>"We won't forget," shouted Spyro.<br>"The terror you made us feel!" Flame screamed.  
>"We won't regret," said Cynder.<br>"Running away from here," Bandit concluded.  
>"We won't forget," shouted Spyro.<br>"The terror you made us feel!" Flame screamed.  
>"We won't regret," said Cynder.<br>"So we'll say goodbye again," Bandit concluded.

_**(Cue end of music)**_  
>Before they knew it, the party of four was outside the city gates.<p>

Flame and Spyro collapsed, completely exhausted from the wild run for their lives.

"We. . .never. . .would have. . .beaten. . . all those. . .zombies!" Spyro said in between deep breaths.

Cynder gently nudged Spyro and said, "I know you're tired. I'm exhausted too. But we can't stay here. The zombies will come out sooner or later and make us one of them if we just lie here! I've been under Malefor's influence too long to let this happen to me, or any of you. Also, this is even worse! Having to serve Malefor even when you're dead. . .forever. . .!" Cynder shuddered with fear.

"But where could we possibly go?" Flame said, slowly getting up to his feet.

"He has a point, Malefor had a lot more than 99 apes in his army, which means there must be thousands of zombie apes all over Avalar, not to mention thousand of victim that are zombies too!" Bandit said.

Flame's eye widened. "No place is safe. . ." he said hypnotically.

"Wrong! The Dragon Temple should be still safe! The Guardians are probably still defending it!" Cynder said confidently.

"But it's so far from here," Spyro moaned, still lying on the ground, "I don't think I have the energy. . ."

Cynder did the last thing you'd expect anyone to do during a zombie-apocalypse. She smiled and let out a soft laugh. She then bent down a planted a soft kiss on Spyro's lips.

Spyro gasped as he jumped to his feet. A new light of hope twinkling in his eye, Spyro winked and said, "Thanks Cynder, I needed that! Let's go everybody! To the Dragon Temple!"

As the dragons moved on, Bandit stopped to look back into Warfang.

"Ember," he said sadly. Then he sighed, shook his head, and moved on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>According to official cannon, Ember and Bandit ended up in love, not Ember and Flame, although I don't mind that scenario. Anything to get her away from Spyro.<strong>_

_** Anyway, I promise that next act will have a good chunk of delicious humor. Delicious! That's a clue to the next song! Wait and see! Any guesses?**_


	2. Act II

**Spyro Vs The Zombies**

As promised, this Act will have some humor to it.

**Act II: Scene I: Let Us Eat Your Brains**

**(Re: Your Brains by Johnathan Coulton)**

Spyro, Cynder, Bandit, and Flame soon arrived in the Dragon Temple, and were welcomed in by Cyril and Volteer.

"Oh, we are immensely relieved at your apparent safety! We did fear that you became victims of the unforeseen apocalyptic epidemic out there!" Volteer rattled off.

"Epidemic is right!" Flame said, "Everyone in Avalar have turned into zombies!"

"Including Ember," Bandit whimpered heart-brokenly.

"Why is this spreading like this?" Spyro asked.

"Malefor," Cyril said with loathing.

"This must be the final result of the curse Malefor placed on the apes," Cynder said, "They became zombies, and now they're spreading it to everyone around them!"

Spyro suddenly gasped, "Oh no! I just realized! Sparx! Hunter! The other cheetahs and dragonflies! They'll be defenseless!"

Cynder placed a wing over Spyro comfortingly and said, "Don't worry Spyro. The dragonflies probably found a safe place to hide, and the cheetahs are no pushovers. They'll be okay." She then looked around and said, "Hang on, where's Terrador?"

"Terrador left to visit Warfang about an hour before you all got here," Cyril said.

"Well, he must have found a really nasty mess when he got there," Flame remarked.

"If only he had gotten there sooner, he could've saved Ember. . ." Bandit said quietly.

There was suddenly the loud slam from the entrance. Everyone ran toward the noise to see Terrador securely locking the door shut.

"Terrador! What-," Cyril began, but Terrador interrupted him.

"Stay away! A zombie horde is on it's way! Cheetahs, moles, even a few dragons! It's a nightmare out there!" Terrador shouted.

"But we have to fight them!" Spyro said.

"Relax Spyro, we need to think of a plan first. We cannot die in vain," Terrador said, "Oh, and I have something that I think will put your mind at ease."

"What?" Spyro asked in confusion.

Terrador actually let a smile smile slip through as a familiar figure peeked out from behind the earth dragon's head.

_**(Cue music)**_

Sparx smiled and waved and sang, "Heya Bro.! It's Sparx. I betcha thought that I was gone!"

Spyro's eyes lit up as he felt relief wash over him. As Sparx flew over to him and threw a small arm around his neck, Spyro replied, "Good to see you buddy! I'm glad you're okay!"

Sparx flew a few feet back and replied back with a half smile, "Yeah, things are okay for me," Sparx suddenly extended his arms villainously and gave a laughing-snarl, "Except that I'm a zombie now!"

Sparx then folded his arms and chuckled, "I really wish you'd let us in."

"What!" Spyro gasped in horror, his face holding the same horrified expression that all the others had.

Sparx showed off the green, oozing scratches that Terrador hadn't seen at first and continued, "I think I speak for all of us when I say I understand  
>Why you folks might hesitate to submit to our demands<br>But here's an FYI: you're all gonna die screaming!"

Suddenly, there came a thunderous eruption of pounding on the solid door, coupled with and eerie shout of moaning, horse voices, _"All we want to do is eat your brains!"_

Sparx shrugged and sang, "We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes."

Again came the zombie voices, _"All we want to do is eat your brains!"_

Sparx scratched his head thoughtfully and said, "We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise  
>If you open up the door<br>We'll all come inside and eat your brains"

The zombie dragonfly laughed hysterically, then he flew over close to Spyro's face and sang, "I don't want to nitpick, Bro., but is this really your plan?  
>Spend your whole life locked inside a Temple?<br>Maybe that's okay for now but someday you'll be out of food and gems  
>And then you'll have to make the call."<p>

Sparx then flew up to the side of Spyro's head and tapped it, "I'm not surprised to see you haven't thought it through enough  
>You never had the head for all that bigger picture stuff<br>But Bro., that's what I do," Sparx then licked his lips hungrily as he looked at Spyro's head, "And I plan on eating your brain slowly!"

_"All we want to do is eat your brains!"_ the zombies chanted outside, who were now pounding on the door even harder.

"We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes!" Sparx sang as he laid back lazily on Spyro's horn.

_"All we want to do is eat your brains!"_ came the chant.

"We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise  
>If you open up the doors<br>We'll all come inside and eat your brains!"

Spyro stared blankly at the zombie dragonfly that was lying back on his horn, scarcely believing what he was hearing.  
>Sparx looked down at Spyro and sang, "I'd like to help you Bro., in any way I can<br>I sure appreciate the way you're working with me  
>I'm not a monster Bro., well, technically I am."<p>

Sparx stroked his gin deviously and sang with an evil grin, "I guess I am. . ."

_**(Cue guitar solo)**_

Zombie Sparx suddenly pulled a very sharp knife out of nowhere and prepared to apparently carve Spyro's head open. But before he could, Cynder suddenly sent a blast of wind his way. Sparx cried out as he dropped the knife and was thrown against a wall. Cynder then snarled and pounced onto the dragonfly.

"Cynder, no!" Spyro shouted as he jumped in as well, knocking Cynder over and sending the two dragons into a roll.

Sparx took a deep breath of relief as he edged toward the door singing, "I've got to go now, Bro., maybe later we'll wrap this up  
>Know we'll get to common ground somehow<br>Meanwhile I'll report back to my colleagues who were chewing on the doors  
>I guess we'll table this for now<br>I'm glad to see you take constructive criticism well  
>Thank you for your time, I know we're all busy as well<br>And we'll put this thing to bed."

Sparx smiled evilly and made a chopping motion with his hand and concluded, "When I carve your head open!"

_"All we want to do is eat your brains!"_ the zombies outside chanted.

"We're not unreasonable, I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes," Sparx said as he hovered down to a small gap under the door.

_"All we want to do is eat your brains!"_ came the chant.

"We're at an impasse here, maybe we should compromise  
>If you open up the door<br>We'll all come inside and eat your brains!" Sparx finished loud, long, and strong.

_**(Cue end of music)**_

_** (Cue burst of applause, as if a crowd is giving a standing ovation)**_

"Hey, that's not coming from outside!" Terrador said in surprise.

"Well if it isn't the zombies, then who's doing it?" Flame asked in confusion.

Sparx looked around nervously, shrugged, smiled, and bowed. And with that, he slipped back out under the door.

"Why did you do that for!" Cynder asked angrily as she pushed Spyro off of her, "You let him get away!"

"I didn't want him to get hurt," Spyro said pitifully.

"Spyro! He's already dead! He's a zombie! And he tried to kill you!" Cynder exclaimed.

Spyro hardened his gaze and said, "I don't care! There has to be some way to reverse this curse! And I won't give up till we find it! We have to save Sparx, Ember, and everyone else who fell victim to this disease! Maybe there's something about some sort of cure in the library! Come on!"

"First we need to secure all possible entrances that these zombies could use to get in," Terrador said, "Cyril, you take Bandit and Flame. Volteer, you take Spyro. I'll take Cynder. Seal off every balcony and window you can find. Let's go!"

And with that, the group ran off the make the Dragon Temple zombie-proof.

**Act II: Scene II: Exiled and Vilified**

**(Exile Vilify by The National)**

Sparx flew off away from the horde of zombies hanging around the door to the Dragon Temple. He found a quiet place, away from the chaos, and rested on a fallen log. He looked at his hands and sighed.

"So this is my fate. . . to be a gross zombie for the rest of forever," he sighed, "To be a monster. . . to be exiled, made an outcast. . . and vilified, made a villain. . ."

_**(Cue music)**_

"Exiled. . ." Sparx sang sadly.  
>It takes my mind. . . again<br>Exiled. . .  
>It takes my mind. . . again<br>I've got lousy luck  
>Should I just give up?<br>Why am I in such a trail?  
>Am I loosing my mind?<br>Is my existence a crime?"

_**(Cue musical interlude)**_

Spyro sighed and said, "Well, I should really just face it. I mean, I _am_ a monster. There's no denying it, Spyro's brain looked really tasty to me."  
>Spyro then sang again, "Exiled. . .<br>It takes my mind. . . again  
>Exiled. . .<br>It takes my mind. . . again  
>Well, I've lived so much," he sang as happy memories with Spyro, Flash, and Nina came to mind.<br>"Should I just give up?  
>Why am I in such a trail?<br>Am I loosing my mind?  
>Is my existence a crime?<br>Why am I in such a trial?  
>Or am I just thinking too fast?<br>And living too much in the past?  
>Vilified<br>Why even try?  
>Vilified<br>Why even try?

_**(Cue musical interlude)**_

Sparx suddenly got up and hovered, saying, "Well then, there's nothing I can do. I should just accept it. So what if I'm exiled and vilified? I'll feel a lot better after I've had a good meal of Spyro's brain."

Sparx then sang a little more strongly, "I've got lousy luck  
>So I'll just give up.<br>It may feel like a trial  
>It may trouble my mind<br>So I'll leave it behind  
>It may feel like a trial<br>I won't fall for the same  
>Empty answers again."<p>

As Sparx flew off back to the zombie horde, he continued to sing to himself,

"Vilified  
>I won't even try<br>Vilified  
>I won't even try<br>Vilified  
>I won't even try<br>Vilified  
>I won't even try. . ."<p>

_**(Cue end of music)**_

**Act II: Scene III: The Impossible Task**

**(The Impossible Dream from Don Quixote)**

Within the Dragon Temple's library, the group was hard at work. They were pulling book after book, desperately trying to find something that could help them put an end to the zombie apocalypse that was upon them.

"Has anyone found anything?" Spyro asked.

"It's hopeless!" Flame exclaimed as he burst out of a pile of scrolls he had been digging through, "I'm up to my ears in dusty old writing! Literally!"

Bandit fell forward into a large book, moaning in despair. "We'll never get Ember back, or Sparks, or any of those poor souls out there! They'll be zombies forever, and before long, so will we!"

Spyro looked around and said, "Come on! We can't just give up like that!"

"Spyro, there is a high probability that you are being overly ambitious. This disease of the undead might be irreversible," Volteer said.

Cynder hung her head sadly and said, "Volteer may have a point. The others. . . may be too far gone. . ."

Spyro hardened his gaze at one of the sealed windows and said, "No! I won't let Sparx, or Ember, or any of them stay like this! There has to be a cure somewhere!"

"Spyro, this might be an impossible task," Terrador said sadly.

Spyro was silent for a minute. "An impossible task. . ." he repeated softly.

_**(Cue music)**_

"To take the impossible task," Spyro began.  
>"To fight the unbeatable foe<br>To bear the unbearable sorrow  
>To run where the brave dare not go<br>To write the unwritable wrong  
>To be better far than you are<br>To fly when your wings are too weary  
>The reach the unreachable star."<p>

Spyro turned to his friends and sang, "This is our quest, to follow that star  
>No matter how hopeless!<br>No matter how far!  
>To fight for the right<br>Without question or pause!  
>We must be willing to march into that <em>Hell!<em>  
>For our heavenly cause!<br>And I know, if we'll only be true  
>To this glorious quest. . ."<p>

Spyro breathed out softly and closed his eyes. He sang a little softer, "That our world, will be peaceful and calm  
>And then we can finally rest<br>And the world will be healed after this  
>If one group, scorned and covered with scars<br>Still strove with their last ounce of courage  
>To reach the unreachable star!"<p>

_**(Cue end of music)**_

_** (Cue burst of applause, as if a crowd is giving a standing ovation)**_

"Here we go again with the disembodied applause," Cyril in an annoyed tone.

Spyro just smiled and bowed to the invisible audience.

"Well, I guess you're right Spyro, we can't give up. There's too much at stake. We _cannot_ quit," Cynder said.

"For Ember and everyone else," Bandit said, a new light in his eye.

"_And _so we don't die too!" Flame added.

"Okay, so back to work everyone!" Terrador said.

**Act II: Scene IV: The Monster He Has Become**

**(Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace)**

_**(Cue musical introduction)**_

The heroes had not been quick enough in sealing the Dragon Temple shut. It turned out that one zombie, sleeker and more competent than the others, had actually managed to slip inside one of the windows, and it lay in wait in the shadows on top of one of the book cases, looking down at the armadillo and dragons that were hard at work. The zombified cheetah had an almost sad look on his as he looked down at them. He then took a deep breath and sang in a tone of voice that the others couldn't hear, "I can't escape this hell. . .  
>So many times I've tried . . .<br>But I'm still caged inside . . ."

The cheetah bit his lip as hard as he could, drawing green blood, as he suddenly took out a bow and readied an arrow, aiming directly for Spyro's heart. As he got ready to fire, he suddenly screamed out at the top of his lungs, "Somebody get me through this nightmare!  
>I can't control myself!"<p>

The group heard the voice, and turned just as the arrow was shot. Spyro jumped out of the way just in time. It closely skimmed his underbelly, shaving off a few purple scales. Spyro gasped when the zombie jumped down and came into clear view.

"Hunter?" he gasped.

The zombified Hunter, green fluid oozing from his various bite wounds, looked at Spyro with pleading eyes and sang, "Well Spyro, now you see,  
>The darkest side of me<br>I need your help to change this monster that I have become!  
>Help me believe<br>It's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this monster!"<p>

Hunter's voice echoed twice through the library.

"Fight it Hunter! Fight it! You're our friend! Remember!" Spyro shouted.

Hunter's eye appeared to light up for a minute, but then they turned to a dull yellow. The cheetah shook his head violently and whipped out a dagger.  
>"I can't escape myself," Hunter growled, his voice beginning to chance and deepen.<br>"So many times I've tried!  
>But there's still rage inside!"<p>

Hunter suddenly sprang at Spyro and roared, "Come on and join me in this nightmare!  
>I don't wanna be by myself!"<p>

Spyro jumped forward as well, and paws were suddenly locked against claws as Hunter roared in Spyro's face, "So what if you can see,

The darkest side of me!

No one will ever change this monster that I have become!  
>So what if you believe<br>This ain't the real me!  
>No one can help me tame this monster!"<p>

Hunter suddenly twisted his hand and slashed Spyro's wrist. Spyro jumped back as Hunter tried to stab forward into Spyro's chest. Spyro then flipped over Hunter and tackled him. As Spyro had him pinned down, the cheetah zombie snarled out in painful anguish, "Somebody help me through this nightmare!  
>I can't control myself!<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare!  
>I can't escape this hell!"<p>

And then, the zombie did the last thing Spyro expected. The zombie neck gave a sickening snapping sound, and it's head spun a full 180 degrees. Spyro was so shocked and repulsed by what just happened that he couldn't make any attempt to defend himself as the cheetah lurched backwards and rotted, gore filled teeth pierced his chest and arms.

Everyone else immediately ran to Spyro's rescue. Cynder was the first to get to Hunter.

"SPYROOOO!" she screamed as she tackled the zombie off of the purple dragon and repeatedly hacked and slashed at Hunter with her tail-blade. Hunter rasped out weaker and weaker, "So what if you can see,

The darkest side of me!

No one will ever change this monster that I have become!  
>So what if you believe<br>This ain't the real me!  
>No one can help me tame this monster!"<p>

As Cynder stood up and looked down at the slashed up cheetah before her, Hunter's arms slowly moved up toward her. He whispered in a desperate, almost pleading voice, "Help me believe  
>It's not the real me<br>Somebody help me tame this monster. . ."  
>And with, the zombie fell limb and still.<p>

Cyril quickly sent a blast of ice breath and froze Hunter's body in an ice coffin.

Cynder then quickly turned her attention to Spyro. She ran over to him, with fear and grief in her eyes when she saw how still he was laying.

"It was only a few wounds, why is he out like this?" Flame asked nervously.

Bandit shuddered and said, "He was bitten a few times. You don't think that he. . ."

_"No. . ." _Cynder thought in horror as she still stared at the still form of the dragon before her.

"All we can do is wait. . . and hope," Terrador said.

Suddenly, there was the sound of agonized roars from the outside.

"They're trying to break in!" Terrador exclaimed, "Everyone, split up and reinforce all barricades! Bandit, you stay here with Spyro! Let's go!"

As the others left, Cynder remained, still looking at Spyro.

"Cynder, they need you out there!" Bandit said, "I know how you feel. Believe me! But you can't just sit there doing nothing. Look, I'm sure Spyro will be okay. I'm sure he'll recover! I just have this feeling that tells me he will. _Please_, just trust me."

Cynder looked at Spyro, then at Bandit. She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, he _will_ be alright. I _know _it. And when he wakes up, myself and the others will have this face defended!"

And with that, Cynder was on her way.

Bandit sighed as he looked at Spyro, "I don't want Cynder to feel the pain I had to feel when Ember was taken from me. Please, come back to us Spyro. . ."


	3. Act III

_** I would like to thank Kevin Slett for being the first to review my story, and for giving me an idea for a new song. Good thing too, I needed one for the third scene badly!**_

**Act III: Scene I: I Am Far From Gone**

**(Want You Gone- Portal 2- by Johnathan Coulton)**

Spyro found himself walking through a dark corridor. He didn't have a clue where he was going or why he was here. All he knew was that he had to keep walking.

_"Am I dead?"_ Spyro thought nervously. Then he remembered being bitten repeatedly by the zombie Hunter. _"Am I going to become a zombie too!" _Spyro thought in horror.

Spyro soon came across a large room with a just as huge hourglass in the center.

"I remember this place," Spyro said.

_**(Cue music)**_

Then, there came a vaguely familiar voice, "Well here you are again.  
>It's always such a pleasure<br>Remember when you Ignitus  
>Saved you both?<br>Anger, rage, grief, and angst.  
>And the darkness nearly consumed you.<br>Under the circumstances  
>Cynder reacted shockingly nice.<p>

Seek out the Dragon Heart flower!  
>That's what I'm counting on!<br>Go to the cave of the Hermit.  
>Spyro, <em>I<em> am far from gone."

"Chronicler? What's the Dragon Heart flower? And what do you mean 'you're far from gone'? You're the Chronicler. You're never gone," Spyro replied in confusion, looking around to see the familiar bluish dragon.

The voice chuckled and continued, "I was a lot like you  
>I mean when I was your age.<br>Perhaps one day you'll be the next Chronicler too.  
>The last one gave me the honor<br>And now I live forever.  
>It'd be a crying shame if<br>That didn't happen to you.

Go eat the Dragon Heart flower!  
>That's what I'm counting on!<br>It's powers will cure the infected.  
>Spyro, <em>I<em> am far from gone."

Spyro blinked and said, "I see. The flower will stop me from becoming a zombie. But what about everyone else? Are there enough flowers for everybody? And why does your voice sound so different?'

The voice chuckled again, and continued, "When I said 'cure the infected'

Did you think that I just meant you?  
>That would've been funny<br>If times weren't so dire.  
>Well you have immunity<br>Those bites don't mean anything  
>One of the qualities of<br>The legendary purple dragon.

Go breathe the breath of healing!  
>That's what I'm counting on!<br>You're new type of breath will restore them.

Spyro, _I_ am far from gone."

"Oh! I see! The flower will give me healing powers to stop the zombies!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Spyro, _I_ am far from gone."

"But wait, what do you mean by 'far from gone'?"

"Spyro, _I_ am far from gone. . ."

_**(Cue end of music)**_

Spyro then suddenly vanished. From above, Ignitus, the new Chronicler, descended. Ignitus sighed, "Don't worry Spyro, I will reveal myself to you in due time. But for now, you need to focus on the task at hand, or else Malefor will succeed in bringing all of the Dragon Realms into eternal torment."

**Act III: Scene II: He Will Not Die**

**(Time of Dying by Three Days Grace)**

Cynder breathed a continuous stream of poison breath at a busted open window as mole zombies desperately tried to cram themselves in through the opening.

_"So. . .tired. . ."_ Cynder thought weakly, _"No. . .more. . .strength. . ."_

The stream of poison slowly fizzled out as Cynder slumped down in exhaustion.

The morbid moles cheered in victory as they jumped in through the window and pounced toward Cynder.

Cynder closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, but all she heard was the sound of electrical zapping, along with shrieks of pain.

Cynder opened her eyes to see a group of moles lying on the ground, twitching strangely, sparking with electricity.

"Volteer?" Cynder asked without turning around.

There was a warm familiar chuckle, "No, guess again."

Cynder turned around quickly, and received an impassioned kiss from the purple dragon.

When the moment between them was done, Cynder gasped out, "Spyro, I knew you'd be alright."

Spyro gave Cynder a smile and said, "Cynder, the Chronicler told me in a vision where to find the cure."

Cynder's eyes lit up with joy and she said, "Wonderful! All this will be over soon!"

Spyro nodded and said seriously, "Cynder, I need to go it alone."

Cynder shook her head vigorously, "No Spyro, I'm going with you!"

Spyro sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry Cynder, but this is just something I have to do, and the others need you here. You've got too help solidify defenses here. Please understand that they need you here."

Cynder rested her head in the crook of his neck and said, "Where are you going?"

"Just to the cave of the Hermit and back. It won't take long at all. I'll be right back, I promise." Spyro said as he held Cynder close with his wing.

Cynder stared into his eyes and said, "Be careful."

Spyro smiled, "I promise. Just remember to tell the others where I've gone. I already to told Bandit. Just make sure you keep those zombies back until I return."

Cynder nodded.

Spyro took off out the window, resealing it up behind him with his earth power.

_**(Cue musical interlude)**_

Spyro soared high in the sky, high above the zombie horde. A few of the creatures saw him and pointed, roaring angrily. Spyro smirked down at them, until he saw what a few of the ape zombies were doing.

A group was swinging what looked like black crystal spheres on strings. The group swung the curious weapons hard in perfect unison, sending the crystals right toward him. The crystals exploded in mid air, dousing Spyro's wings in a thick, black sludge.

Spyro suddenly realized as he fell to the ground that these zombies were just as intelligent as any living being. Spyro grunted as he hit the ground hard. He struggled to get up, but the sludge weighed him down. The ape zombie troop cheered and charged toward him.

Spyro breathed heavily as he sang, "On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream?  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare. . ."<p>

Spyro narrowed his eyes, "I will not die!

I will not die!  
>I will survive!"<p>

His wings still caked with the black sludge, Spyro got to his feet and used his earth power to crush and batter the apes.  
>"I will not die, I'll get back to her!<br>I feel alive! I know she loves me!  
>I will not die! I'll get back to her!<br>In this 'Time of Dying!'" Spyro roared, thinking of Cynder back in the Temple.

After dispatching the zombie troop, Spyro continued on foot, his wings still weighed down by sludge.

"In this world, I'll stay.  
>It's dying, everything!<br>I can see it's life dying before my eyes!  
>This is just too much!<br>Was Malefor not enough?  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!"<p>

Spyro found himself surrounded by an even larger group of zombies, moles this time.

Spyro took a battle stance and sang, "I will not die!

I will not die!  
>I will survive!<p>

I will not die, I'll get back to her!  
>I feel alive! I know she loves me!<br>I will not die! I'll get back to her!  
>In this 'Time of Dying!'"<p>

_**(Cue guitar solo)**_

Spyro charged toward one of the zombie moles, filling it with electricity and leaving it behind as he made a mad dash in the direction of his goal, the Hermit's cave. Out of nowhere, the huge, hulking, massive, zombified form of Skabb, with the very much alive parrot-like Scratch and Sniff on his shoulders. The huge ape pirate's treasure chest cannon had been apparently torn off from his back, revealing the ape pirate's namesake, a massive scab which was oozing with green zombie blood. The two parrot's eyes started to glow when they saw Spyro.

"What are you waiting for?" Scratch said to the ape.

"Go on and kill him! And make sure to eat his brain!" Sniff shouted.

The zombie Skabb snarled as he charged toward Spyro with his _Hoo – Doo Blade_ scimitar, gaining confidence when he saw the black sludge that rendered the dragon's wings useless.

Spyro closed his eye in concentration, still singing, "I will not die, I'll get back to her!  
>I feel alive! I know she loves me!<br>I will not die! I'll get back to her!  
>In this 'Time of Dying!'"<p>

Spyro opened his eyes and sent a blast of ice at Skabb's sword. The ice that formed on it was so heavy that it threw Skabb off balance, and he fell backwards. Sniff screamed as he was crushed flat, and Scratch attempted to fly off and escape. However, a blast of fire gave him a fiery end.

Skabb got back up and rushed Spyro with his hook.

"I will not die, I'll get back to her!  
>I feel alive! I know she loves me!<br>I will not die! I'll get back to her!  
>In this 'Time of Dying!'" Spyro finished triumphantly as he dodged the hook twice, and then bathed Skabb's face in fire. Skabb fell back, his tattered red tunic ablaze, his long tongue singed and oozing green blood.<p>

Spyro then suddenly had an idea. He suddenly breathed a little fire on the ooze on his wings. As soon as the ooze took the flames, Spyro spun around quickly, sending the flammable ooze all over Skabb.

Skabb let out one final screech of agony, and then fell still as the fire consumed him.

_**(Cue end of music)**_

Spyro let out a long sigh of relief. Stretching out his wings, now clean and ready for action, Spyro took flight toward the sound of the waterfall, a sure sign that he was near the Hermit's cave.

**Act II: Scene III: The Virus That Corrupts All Life**

**(The Virus of Life by Slipknot. Thanks Kevin Slett!)**

Back at the Dragon Temple, order had been restored, defenses had been reestablished, and Cynder had just finished telling Flame and the Guardians about Spyro's quest.

"But Cynder, such an apocalyptic situation that this massive epidemic has created would require an amount of cure that would absolutely astronomical!" Volteer said.

"Uh. . .Spyro would have to get a huge amount of whatever the cure is?" Flame guessed.

"Indubitably," Volteer replied.

"Uh. . .Yes?" Flame guesses again.

"Correct," Volteer sighed in annoyance.

"Or maybe it's some sore of magical device that can cure hundred at once!" Terrador said.

"Either was I hope Spyro hurries back, I can't take being cooped up in here while zombies take over the world!" Cyril said.

"It's for the best," Cynder said, "If you three got infected, that would be the end of everything!"

"Hold on! Where's Bandit!" Flame gasped.

_**(Cue musical interlude)**_

_"AHHHHHHH!"_  
>Bandit's scream was muffled by Ember's claw. Ember had managed to slip in during the chaos, and had been lying in wait the whole time, and now Bandit was trapped in a dark closet, unable to see a thing, with the pink zombie dragoness.<p>

Ember chuckled, her zombie super power of seeing in the dark working perfectly. She sang in a low, raspy voice that would make the strongest of warriors squirm, "I can see you but you can't see me  
>I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me<br>Wait a second and you'll settle down  
>I'm just waiting, 'til you really let your guard down."<p>

The zombification had not destroyed, but twisted her love for the armadillo into a strange, paranormal obsession. She looked Bandit's muscular body up and down. She let out a low laughing snarl and continued lustfully, "You're so ripped, you're sublime, you're amazing!  
>Despite the fear of the danger you're facing<br>If I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you  
>And if you hear me I'll enjoy trying to find you<p>

I'll stay with you all day  
>Please just try to stay calm<br>I'm impatient with you wanted to just leave  
>I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me!"<p>

Bandit wailed in horror as he felt fangs pierce his arm. He desperately tried to jerk away, but Ember's grip was like iron. Ember gave another low chuckle as she clamped her claw over Bandit's mouth even tighter and sang, "Just keep the violence down!  
>My love - don't make a sound!"<p>

"Oh gosh, I'm feeling it!  
>It's reaching fever pitch<br>My skin is caving in  
>My heart is driving out!" Bandit moaned in horror as Ember removed her claw from his mouth.<p>

"No mercy, no remorse!  
>Let nature take its course!" Ember shouted.<br>"Watching – I'll bring you to your knees!  
>Waiting – Accept this disease!<br>Lover – set these symptom free!  
>Covered - You can't stop me!"<p>

Bandit got ready to wail for help again, but Ember lightly placed a claw over his lips.

"Shh," she whispered softly.

"Wait!" Bandit moaned.

"Shh!"

"No! Wait! Wait! No!"

"SHH!"

"WAIT! WAIT!" Bandit screamed, thrashing around violently, "Not yet! No! Wait! Wait!"  
>Bandit manged to finally break free, and he burst through the closet door, running for his life. His heart was too filled with horror to feel any heartbreak and grief from the fact that his only love was a monster now. As he ran, his arm wound leaked that horrid green blood.<br>"I'm sweating through my veins  
>I'm trying to hold on<br>It's unbearable, it's almost worse for me!" Bandit sang out.

"I'm gonna tear you apart and make you see  
>MAKE YOU SEE!" Came Ember's terrible voice. It seemed to come from all directions at once, echoing through the Dragon Temple.<br>"Watching – I'll bring you to your knees!  
>Waiting – Accept this disease!<br>Lover – set these symptom free!  
>Covered - You can't stop me!"<p>

Bandit soon ran into the dragons.

"Bandit! We heard Ember's voice too! Where-?" Flame began, but then backed away in horror when he saw the armadillos wound.

With tears in his eye, Bandit pointed to the green fluid dripping from his arm and sang, "This is the virus!  
>THAT CORRUPTS ALL LIFE!<br>This will divide us!  
>The crisis, the strife!<br>This is the virus T

hat corrupts all life!  
>This will divide us<p>

The crisis, the strife!"

Ember suddenly flew down in front of Bandit. Bandit made no attempt to run as pink dragoness, mostly green now from wounds oozing with green blood, approached him, looking him in the eye, placing her claws on his shoulders.

"It's almost time to play. . ." Ember sang with a smile.

"It's time to be afraid  
>I can't control the pain<br>I can't control in vain  
>Oh gosh I'm ready now!" Bandit moaned as began to tremble in fear.<p>

"You're almost ready now!" Ember said with delight, a warm smile arriving on her scarred, bloody face.  
>"I'm gonna love you now!<br>I'm gonna break you down!"

Ember then brought her voice down low as she stared deep into Bandit's eyes. As she sung, Bandit felt a change occurring in his mind. He felt himself submit to everything. He felt pain slowly fade from existence. All that he wanted to do now is become one with this dragoness as he voice grew louder and louder with every line that she sung.

"I see you in the dark  
>I see you all the way<br>I see you in the light  
>I see you plain as day<br>I wanna touch your face!  
>I wanna touch your soul!<br>I wanna wear your face!  
>I WANNA BREAK IT ALL!<p>

Watching – I'll bring you to your knees!  
>Waiting – Accept this disease!<br>Lover – set these symptom free!  
>Covered - You can't stop me!"<p>

The corruption complete, both dragoness and armadillo let out a stream of deranged laughter, followed by an explosion of singing by the two of them, in deranged, distorted voices.

"This is the virus, that corrupts all life!  
>This will divide us, the crisis, the strife!<p>

This is the virus, that corrupts all life!  
>This will divide us, the crisis, the strife!<p>

THIS IS THE VIRUS, THAT CORRUPTS ALL LIFE!  
>THIS IS THE VIRUS, THAT CORRUPTS ALL LIFE!<br>THIS IS THE VIRUS, THAT CORRUPTS ALL LIFE!  
>THIS IS THE VIRUS, THAT CORRUPTS ALL LIFE!"<p>

_FLASH!_

Both zombies now stood encased in ice.

"Good thinking Cyril," Terrador said.

Cynder dug her claws into the ground in anguish, "First Ember, then Sparx, then Hunter, and now Bandit!"

"We can only hope that Spyro can find the cure before it's too late," Cyril said.

**Act III: Scene IV: The Ghost of the Hermit**

**(The Ghost of Rattman by Valve for Portal 2)**

**(By the way, you might want to listen to the actual "song" first:**http: /www. Youtube. Com/ watch? v=K_bjl7_zpK8

_**(Cue music and spectral chorus)**_

The waterfall rushing sound filled Spyro's ears as he approached it. Spyro expected the sound of the many waters to be calming to his nerves. However, for some reason, it had the opposite effect. It made Spyro uneasy and nervous.

Spyro looked around. Not even the zombies seemed to have approached the area. It seemed to have a haunting aura to it. An aura that seemed to drive anyone and anything away. Spyro swallowed hard. He didn't have time for this. He had to find the Hermit and get the Dragon Heart flower without delay.

As Spyro approached the waterfall, he stopped when a sound suddenly came to his ears. Spyro stood still as he listened closely. He soon realized that what he was hearing was a voice. A broken, deranged voice, and it was chanting something. A he walked on closer to the Hermit's cave, Spyro's eyes widened with fear when the words of the chant started to become clear. _**(1:00)**_

_Spyro!_

_ Zombies!_

_ Spyro!_

_ Flower!_

_ Purple dragon!_

_ Flower!_

_ Mountain!_

_ Boyzitbig!_

_ Cave near top!_

_ You gotta eat!_

_ I hate this nightmare!_

_ Fix it now!_

Spyro took a few steps back. The voice was calling for him! Spyro felt like flying off for a brief second, but then, he remembered his mission.

_"I've faced things worse than a disembodied voice! Besides, I need to get that Dragon Heart flower!" _Spyro thought. He then boldly stepped forward, and into the cave.

Spyro would've sworn that his spikes were standing up straight as the otherworldly voice became even clearer.

_Gosh-darn!_

_ The world upside down!_

_ Not what it once was!_

_ There was no choice!_

_ I had no choice!_

_ Help me purple dragon!_

_ Tell me what you desire!_

_ Help me!_

_ Zombies come!_

_ Coming round from all ways!_

_ Clutch your bites and die!_

_ Bites and scratches!_

_ Fear lock, initialization!_

_ It's coming through!_

_ The zombie apocalypse has started!_

_ Apocalypse has started!_

_ What to do now?_

_ What'll I do now?_

As Spyro listened to the voice, his fear began to slowly be replaced with immense pity, especially when he finally remembered whose voice it was.

"Hermit?" Spyro asked loudly as he entered the dark cave.

The only reply was the strange voice, which continued to chant on, echoing around in the cave.

_This is my view!_

_ Obviously everybody's dead!_

_ What do I do?_

_ I find the need to talk!_

_ Spyro!_

_ Spyro!_

_ Is Cynder gone?_

_ You want the Dragon Heart?_

_ Spyro! _

_ Zombies!_

_ Spyro!_

_ Flower!_

_ Purple dragon!_

_ Flower!_

_ Mountain!_

_ Boyzitbig!_

_ Cave near top!_

_ You gotta eat!_

_ I hate this nightmare!_

_ Fix it now!_

"Boyzitbig? It's at that volcano?" Spyro asked, "Are you trying to say the flower's there? On the island of Munitions Forge?"

The voice continued to chant without any sign of response. Spyro then saw the remains of a camp fire. Spyro used his breath to relight the wood. Spyro gasped when the firelight revealed a huge hand-drawn mural on the wall. It showed the Boyzitbig volcano itself, along with an abundance of symbols pointing to the north-western slope of the volcano. Next to the mural was a smaller picture of a crimson red flower. It was shaped like a heart with a pair of dragon's wings sprouting out of it. Written underneath was a caption that read, "Proud and so glorious, growing before of us, in great heat this plant will not die. When united you'll come, and this nightmare will be done. With the Heart of the Dragon we'll thrive."

_ Spyro!_

_ Zombies!_

_ Spyro!_

_ Flower!_

_ Purple dragon!_

_ Flower!_

_ Mountain!_

_ Boyzitbig!_

_ Cave near top!_

_ You gotta eat!_

_ I hate this nightmare!_

_ Fix it now!_

Spyro jolted when he heard the voice again. He took a deep breath and let it out. He looked at both drawings, then around at the abandoned cave.

"Thank you, wherever you are," he said softly, "And I'm sorry I could save you in time."

Spyro left the cave, but suddenly turned and stopped. "But know this," he said into the cave, "I'll stop these zombies, and then you can finally rest in peace!"

As Spyro left, he kept on listening to the voice as it got quieter and quieter, until it finally faded away.

_ Spyro!_

_ Zombies!_

_ Spyro!_

_ Flower!_

_ Purple dragon,_

_ Flower,_

_ Mountain,_

_ Boyzitbig,_

_ Cave near top,_

_ You gotta eat,_

_ I hate this nightmare,_

_ Fix it now. . ._

* * *

><p><em><strong> I actually don't really like Slipknot, but the song was so scary and creepy that it was just perfect for this FanFic. Also, it fit the situation between Ember and Bandit right now!<strong>_


	4. Act IV

_** Before we start, I need to make sure that you all now that Zap is not my Original Character. He is an actual character in the upcoming Spyro Skylanders Game, I DO NOT own him. Check out his picture online! He is a cool character and I wanted to use him. Mostly because Dragonforce's songs sound better sung in plural form. Also, I wanted to use Castaway really badly. One last thing, a 21-gun salute was originally a sign of peace or surrender, with the intention of rendering the guns useless by using up all of their ammunition. This should help to make the meaning behind one of the songs a little clearer. Well, enough of that! On with the show!**_

**Spyro vs the Zombies: The Musical**

**Act IV: Scene I: Zap The Castaway**

**(Castaway by Greenday)**

Spyro flew over the open water in the general direction of the island of Munitions Forge. The night sky had been dark and cloudy for who know how long. Spyro began to wonder if the darkness was being caused by the very presence of those zombies. Spyro felt some relief as the sound of groaning and screaming faded away as he left land. Soon Spyro was left to the sound of the crashing waves below.

_**(Cue music)**_

However, this silence was broken by an unexpected sound. Spyro's ears twitched as the sound of _music_ came to his ears.

_"Oh boy, more ghosts?" _Spyro thought.

As Spyro listened, he realized that the music was some kind of stringed instrument, like a banjo or mandolin. Spyro scanned the sea until he spotted something on the waves. As Spyro descended and got closer, he realized that it was a dragon, or _was_ _it_ a dragon? It had fins on its head, back, and tail, and it had no wings! It had a pair of horns, and it was cobalt blue. It also had gold armor around it's chest, with a glowing green gem on its chest. It was lying on a large, flat wooden structure, possibly a piece of some boat, and was causally playing the stringed instrument Spyro had heard.

As Spyro got closer, the blue dragon began to sing.

"I'm on a sentimental journey into sight and sound!  
>Of no return, and no looking back or down!<br>A conscientious objector to the war that's in my mind!  
>I'm leavin' and I'm lurchin', I'm takin' back what's mine!<p>

I'm on a mission,  
>Into destination unknown!"<p>

The blue dragon smiled at Spyro as he approached. He winked and continued to sing,  
>"An expedition,<br>Into desolation road where I'm a

Castaway!  
>Goin' at it alone!<br>Castaway!  
>Now I'm on my own!<br>Castaway!  
>Goin' at it alone!<br>Castaway!  
>Now I'm on my own!<p>

Lost and found,  
>Trouble bound,<br>Castaway!"

The dragon gave a roguish laugh as he slapped his instrument to the beat. Spyro simply stared at the strange dragon in bewildered fascination as he launched in the next stanza.

"I'm ridin' on the waves here and I'm the one in charge!  
>Testin' my nerves out on a situation that's hard!<br>Spontaneous combustion on the corners of my mind!  
>I'm leavin' and I'm lurchin, I'm takin' back what's mine!<p>

I'm on a mission,  
>Into destination unknown!<p>

An expedition,  
>Into desolation road where I'm a<p>

Castaway!  
>Goin' at it alone!<br>Castaway!  
>Now I'm on my own!<br>Castaway!  
>Goin' at it alone!<br>Castaway!  
>Now I'm on my own!<p>

Lost and found,  
>Trouble bound,<br>Castaway!"

_**(Cue short guitar solo)**_

The dragon happily played a quick stanza with great passion and energy before finally putting his instrument down.

_**(Cue pause in music)**_

Spyro smiled and clapped as he hovered in front of the interesting dragon, "Nice song, but who are you? How did you get here?"

The dragon smiled and said, "Hi! I'm Zap! The water-electric dragon castaway!"

"Water-electric?" Spyro said, clearly shocked, "How do you have two elements? Water isn't even an element!'

Zap shrugged and said, "Well, I've heard that ice is an element. Maybe my parents were an ice dragon and electric dragon. Well, my _real _real parents that is. . ."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

Zap's smile faded a little, "Well, you see, I was raised by a family of electric eels. When I was old enough, they told me about how they found my egg in the wreckage of a ship that was sunk when it ran into a reef. I was sad at first, but then I realized, why be sad! I still had my new family."

Zap's smile then faded away altogether, replaced by an angry scowl, "That is, until that horrible ship came! It was loaded with these terrible ape pirates, and they were _zombies_! They sailed into our beautiful coral reef just a few _hours _ago! It all happened a few _hours_ ago! Those pirates jumped into the water and let that awful green blood of theirs cover everything! Fish turned into sea monsters almost instantly! The eels did their best to electrocute the apes, and I jumped into their ship and attacked them the best that I could, but. . ."

Zap suddenly stopped. He then laid down, face flat with his paws over his head, and began to sob brokenly, stammering out between sobs, ". . .I. . .couldn't stop them. . . .they tied me. . .in barrel rungs . . .to the mast. . .I had to. . . watch my family. . .be. . be. . ._eaten by them_. . .in front of me. . .one by one. . . all of them. . .gone. . ."

Spyro watched as Zap broke down into tears in front of him. Spyro was touched by this unique dragon's story, and was filled wit pity for him. Spyro hovered over to his side and rested a wing on his back. Spyro wished he could think of something to say, something to convince Zap that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't think of anything. Luckily, he didn't have too, because Zap quickly recovered.

Zap got up with dry eyes and a determined face and said, "But I had the last laugh. Just as the zombie ape captain, a huge thing, with a treasure chest on his back and parrots on his shoulders, was about to bite me and make me one of them, I unleashed a huge blast of electricity. It all happened to fast. The attack destroyed he treasure chest on his back, and sent him and his parrots flying off into the distance."

_"So that's why Skabb didn't have his cannon on his back," _Spyro thought.

"The electricity also surged through the ship, and must have reached where the explosives were kept, because then there was huge explosion that blew the whole ship apart. When I woke up, I was just floating in the water, far from my coral reef home. Alone and lost. . ."

Zap sighed, and then brought a small smile to his face, "But, I've made the best of it. I found this big piece of driftwood to rest on, and this little instrument too. All I've gotta do now is figure out where to go and what to do next."

Spyro put a paw on Zap's shoulder and said, "You know, we're a lot alike, you and I. I got adopted too, by a family of dragonflies." Spyro's heart shank when he though of the zombified Sparx, and he continued, "Also, we're both unique in our powers and colors. Purple dragons can use all four elements: fire, ice, electricity, and earth. I've also fought with apes, and other forces of the Dark Master, as well as those terrible zombies. In fact, those zombies are the reason I'm here. It's not just you who's been affected by those zombies. They're all over Avalar, and many have been infected by them. But I know a way to stop them, and to undo all of the damage they caused. I can cure the ones turned into zombies by the apes. I can cure your coral reef-."

"Then let's go!" Zap shouted excitedly, a big smile on his face as he jumped to his feet.

"But I don't want to put you in any more danger!" Spyro said sternly, "The cure is located on Munitions Forge island, and you wouldn't like that place. There's a huge volcano there called Boyzitbig, and it's as hot as the sun there! Also, there's probably an army of zombified Manweersmall moles there too!"

Zap made a determined face and said, "No problem! I'll put out the fires and electrocute the zombies! It's adventure time!" He then put two claws in his mouth and whistled twice. Soon after, two dolphins arrived on the scene.

"Did I mention I've made friends with the dolphins?" Zap asked Spyro with a smirk.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Zap the dolphin zapper!" one dolphin remarked.

"Come on guys! I'd never zap you on purpose!" Zap said in exasperation. Apparently this was an ongoing thing.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. _Allllllll _of those times were just accidents," the other dolphin said sarcastically.

Zap groaned.

"What is it that you want?" the first dolphin said.

"You guys can swim a lot faster than me, right?"

The dolphins nodded.

Zap smiled and pointed to Spyro, "Well _he_ say he could fly twice as fast as any old dolphin!"

"Huh? I didn't-," Spyro began.

"Oh yeah?" the second dolphin asked challengingly.

"Yep! He wants to race you to Munitions Forge island!" Zap said, "And if you guys really wanted to show him up, why don't you race while pushing me on this raft!"

"No problem!" the two dolphins said.

"Hold on! Wait! No! Stop!" Spyro said flusteredly

"GO!" the dolphins cheered, and they shot off through the water, pushing Zap along with them, who was yelling and cheering with pleasure.

Spyro sighed as he flew after them, "Oh well. Zap is a strong dragon. I guess he would be a big help for me in getting through that island. I just hope nothing bad happens to him."

Zap laughed excitedly as he began to play his instrument again.

_**(Cue resume music)**_

"We're on a super vital journey to turn this world around!  
>Of no return, and no looking back or down!<br>A conscientious objector to the war that's in my mind!  
>We're leavin' and we're lurchin', we're savin' the world in time!<p>

We're on a mission,  
>Into destination unknown!<p>

An expedition,  
>Into desolation road, and I'm a<p>

Castaway!  
>Goin' at it alone!<br>Castaway!  
>Now I'm on my own!<br>Castaway!  
>Goin' at it alone!<br>Castaway!  
>Now I'm on my own!<p>

Lost and found,  
>Trouble bound,<br>Castaway!

Castaway!

Castaway!

Castaway!

Castaway!"

_**(Cue end of music)**_

**Act IV: Scene II: Give Up the Fight**

**(21 Guns by Greenday)**

Cynder, Flame, and the Guardians all stood by the front door of the Dragon Temple. They all looked at each other nervously. An eerie silence had descended upon them. Not a single knock, slam, thud, or undead groan had reached their ears. You could hear a leaf fall now.

All of them were afraid to speak, afraid to break this silence. But one question was on all of their minds: where did the zombie horde go?

Cynder was the one who made the effort to find out. She slowly and quietly got up and hovered toward a nearby window. Using her poison breath, she knocked out the rock sealing it shut, and gazed out of it. Her eyes widened, and she quickly motioned for the others to to come and see.

Everyone had to unblock some more small window so they could all see, and it was quite a sight indeed.

The zombies had all apparently backed away and formed a huge mass, a huge wall. Suddenly, the zombies all parted, allowing a smaller group of about twenty or so zombified cheetahs to come through. Leading the pack was a cheetah with a tattered red cloak, as well as many more bite wounds, showing that he did not yield to the zombie disease without putting up a ferocious fight. Cynder instantly recognized him as Chief Prowlus.

_**(Cue music)**_

Prowlus raised his arms dramatically, and with a voice magnified by some sort of magic, called out to the dragons in the Temple, "Don't you know what's worth fighting for,  
>When it's not worth dying for?<br>Does it take your breath away?  
>Don't you feel yourselves suffocating?<br>Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
>As you sit in this Temple and hide?<br>You can't possibly turn the tide.  
>You're all ruined. . ."<p>

_"One, 21 guns!" _the cheetahs shouted.  
>"Open your doors,<br>Give up the fight!" Prowlus urged.  
><em>"One, 21 guns!"<em> the cheetahs chanted again.  
>Throw open your doors,<p>

Accept it and die!  
>You and I. . ." Prowlus sang.<p>

Prowlus stopped to look down at his arms, hands, and body, and at the green, oozing wounds that covered them. He sighed and continued, "When you're at the end of the road,  
>And you lose all sense of control,<br>And your thoughts have taken their toll,  
>And your mind breaks the spirit of your soul,<br>Your faith walks on broken glass,  
>And the torment refuses to pass!<br>Nothing's ever built to last,  
>We're in ruins. . ."<p>

Prowlus let out another sad sigh.

_"One, 21 guns!" _the cheetahs shouted.  
>"Open your doors,<br>Give up the fight!" Prowlus urged.  
><em>"One, 21 guns!"<em> the cheetahs chanted again.  
>Throw open your doors,<p>

Accept it and die!  
>You and I. . ." Prowlus sang.<p>

Prowlus then raised a fist and sang, "Did think you could win on your own?  
>When they've burned down the house and home?<br>Well, we stood too close to the fire.  
>You're all liars looking for forgiveness from a stone!"<p>

_**(Cue guitar solo)**_

Cynder had just about enough of this. She stuck her head out of the window and shouted as loud as she could, "How dare you tell us to give up! After all we've been through? NEVER! And another thing, Spyro's gone to get the cure to all of this madness! All we need to do is wait for him to come back, and all of this will just be a bad memory, like the Dark Master we all defeated! All of you, if there is just a shred of your old selves inside you, then _you'll_ stop fighting and just wait for Spyro to return! Get smart and do the _right_ thing!"

There was a brief silence after Cynder's outburst.

However, Prowlus just shook his head, and motioned for his cheetahs to back away. As the zombified chieftain walked off, his back towards the Temple, tears ran down his face as he sang out one last time, "When it's time to live and let die,  
>You just can't get another try.<br>Something inside all of hearts have died  
>We're in ruins. . ."<p>

_"One, 21 guns!" _  
>"Open your doors,<br>Give up the fight!"  
><em>"One, 21 guns!"<em>  
>Throw open your doors,<p>

Accept it and die!  
>You and I. . ."<p>

_ "One, 21 guns!" _  
>"Open your doors,<br>Give up the fight!"  
><em>"One, 21 guns!"<em>  
>Throw open your doors,<p>

Accept it and die!  
>You and I. . ."<p>

The dragons all watched the cheetah troop disappear behind the zombie horde.

"Chief Prowlus. . ." Cynder said sadly

"None can resist this curse," Cyril said.

"Except for Spyro," Cynder said.

"Will he not increase his acceleration?" Volteer commented.

"He'll come," Terrador said, "We must merely wait, hope, and _not_ give up the fight."

**Act IV: Scene III: Through the Fire and the Flames**

**(Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce)**

The dolphins jumped and flipped in the air with joy, cheering and celebrating their victory in the impromptu race. Spyro landed next to Zap on the shores of Munitions Forge island. Forgetting all about the playful water-mammals, the two dragons stared up at the massive volcano Boyzitbig in front of them.

"Boy, is it big!" Zap said with wide eyes.

Spyro cracked a brief smile and said, "Yeah, that's what I said when I first saw it too."

Spyro then got serious, "Are you ready for this? Like I said, there's gonna be an army of zombie apes and even more zombie Manweersmalls."

Zap gulped nervously, but he made a determined face and said, "Bring it on!"

_**(Cue musical interlude)**_

Both dragons quickly took off on foot into a cave at the base of the volcano. They ran through the passage, beginning to feel the heat from the nearby magma.

"During a cold night of darkness,  
>In the time before the light,<br>The flames of Malefor's dying reign  
>Once again did rise!" Spyro sang.<p>

"Well, the darkness is falling down!  
>Although the time is tough, it's right!" Zap added.<p>

"The sound of evil laughter  
>Falls around the world tonight!" Spyro added.<p>

Soon, the dragons met their first group of zombified Manweersmalls. The miniature moles growled and snarled and jumped at them with pickaxes.

"Fightin' hard, fightin' on for the steel!" Zap said as he electrocuted a few of them.

"Through the wastelands evermore!  
>The souls of apes will return to Hell!<br>The innocents will suffer no more!" Spyro roared as he froze a back of them.

"In the blackest night or greatest fright,  
>We watch things be undone!<br>In fire and flame, now once again we know!" Spyro and Zap sang together as they cleared out the whole pack of Manweersmalls with a combined blast of electricity. Spyro swooped down, picked up Zap, and flew over a wide chasm of lava.

Together they sang, "So now we're flying, we're free!  
>We're free before the thunderstorm!<br>Hunt towards the wilderness!  
>Our quest carries on!<br>Far beyond the sun down, far beyond the moonlight!  
>Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!"<p>

"So far away we fight for the day," Spyro sang as they landed amidst a larger group of apes and Manweersmalls.  
>"For the lives all so wasted and gone!" Spyro added as he thought of Ember, Sparx, and Hunter.<br>"We feel the pain of lifetimes lost in a single day!  
>Through the fire and the flames we carry on!" both dragons sang out loudly.<p>

Spyro and Zap hit the zombie horde with everything they had. Zap lit up apes like lanterns with all the electricity he pumped into them. Spyro turned the small mole zombies into ice sculptures. The dragons then ran and jumped up along a few ledges and mining scaffolds to get further up within the sides of the volcano.

"As the red day is dawning," Spyro shouted  
>"And the lightning cracks the sky!" Zap sang excitedly.<br>"The zombies raise their hands to the heavens above  
>With resentment in their eyes!" Spyro sang.<p>

"Running back through the volcanic light,  
>There's a burning in my heart.<br>We are from a time banished long ago,  
>From a light pristine as the stars!" Spyro added fiercely.<p>

"In my wildest dream, I'd never think,  
>This destiny would be mine!<br>We're on a mission to save this infected world tonight!" Zap cheered.

Ahead of them was a mining camp in complete disarray. Zombified apes and Manweersmalls chocked the small space. Zap suddenly had and idea. He jumped off the ledge they were on and began jumping on and the heads of the zombies, shocking them with electrically charged water as he went. As he did this, Spyro flew overhead.

"And on the wings of this dream, so far beyond reality!  
>Not alone in desperation, now the time has come!<br>Excitement surges through my mind, a hero in my own mind  
>This is the day this chaos will be done!" Zap shouted wildly as he roared and hollered from the adrenaline rush he was feeling.<p>

"So far away we fight for the day," Spyro sang as they left the camp behind and ran through a tunnel.  
>"For the lives all so wasted and gone!" Spyro added as he thought of Ember, Sparx, and Hunter.<br>"We feel the pain of lifetimes lost in a single day!  
>Through the fire and the flames we carry on!" both dragons roared.<p>

_** (Cue guitar solo)**_

Zap and Spyro ran through the tunnel. Spyro's heart was pounding. He could feel it. The Dragon Heart flower was nearby. Spyro narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself to go faster. He needed to get that flower quickly. His friends were all still stuck in the Temple, and before long the zombies would break in, and they may not leave anything left of his friends to cure.

Spyro's thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound behind them. Both Zap and Spyro stopped to listen. The sound repeated three times, and then fell silent.

"A whistle?" Zap asked.

The sound went off again, another three times.

Spyro's eyes widened when he realized that they were standing on a set of train tracks, "A _train_ whistle. . ." he whispered.

Both dragons turned around.

Out of the dark tunnel came a thundering as a massive vehicle came hurtling toward them. The purple, wicked locomotive Steam, glowing green with the power of the undead, was up a running again, and operating it was the vile ape known only as The Conductor. The zombie train driver laughed derangely as he madly yelled and screeched, causing the locomotive to go faster.

Zap and Spyro were soon running for their very lives as Steam made unearthly moaning and groaning as it flew over the tracks toward them.

_"Die Spyro! Die! Fall victim to me! Be run down by the very train you carelessly destroyed!"_ the Conductor called out.

"Never!" Spyro shouted back.

Zap looked back at Steam, then at the tracks they were running along.

"Metal. . ." Zap said, then an idea occurred to him. "Spyro! Fly of the tracks! Now!"

Spyro did as Zap said, and the blue dragon held his breath and released a stream of electrically charged water out onto the tracks.

The effect was instantaneous as Steam ran over the wet tracks. The train seemed to moan with pain as electricity surged through it. The zombie Conductor screeched as well. The locomotive was beginning to slow down.

"Now Spyro!" Zap shouted.

Spyro let out a mighty blast of electricity at the locomotive. With a final groan of defeat, the train, and it's driver, were obliterated in a mighty blast.

Spyro and Zap through themselves into a nearby cave and ran through it as fire filled up the main tunnel. Before long, they came to a wide open cave, with a pool of lava nearby. In the center of the room, bathed from the light of a few red gems nearby, seeming taking in the heat of the nearby lava pool, was a crimson red flower. It was shaped like a heart with a pair of dragon's wings sprouting out of it.

Spyro's eye widened. There it was. They had finally found it.

Spyro approached the flower, standing over it, gazing into its center. Spyro took a deep breath, let it out, and said strongly, "Now here we stand with their blood on our land.  
>We fought so hard, now can we understand.<br>I'll break the seal of this curse, that was always my goal.  
>For freedom of every soul!"<p>

Spyro then fiercely bit the flower off of its stem and swallowed it, ignoring it's taste. As a new warmth and a new power burned in his belly, Spyro sang out, "So far away we fight for the day!  
>For the lives all so wasted and gone!<br>We feel the pain of lifetimes lost in a single day!  
>Through the fire and the flames we carry on!"<p> 


	5. Act V

_** Well here we are, the grand finale. The final act. Thank you Spyrofan001 and Kevin Slett for reviewing, and I hope others would review as well now that it's finished.**_

**Spyro Vs the Zombies**

**Act V: Scene I: The End . . . ?**

**(In the End by Linkin Park)**

The massive zombie horde marched thunderously towards the gates of the Dragon Temple. In the middle of them was the group of zombie cheetahs, and they were all working together to carry a massive tree they had cut down. Chief Prowlus stood back as his cheetahs hefted the massive battering ram on their shoulder. Prowlus fixed his gaze on the sealed doors. He raised his sword high. Bringing it down in a flash, he shouted, "Charge!"

The troop roared dementedly as they charged the gate with a mighty crash.

Behind the door, the dragons saw the stone barrier crack.

Terrador braced himself to spring, "I'm sick of hiding anyway. Perhaps if we fight, it'll distract them all so Spyro can do whatever he has to do when he comes back."

_CRASH!_

Cyril and Volteer stood next to Terrador. Cyril looked back at Cynder and Flame and said, "Stay behind us. Don't be reckless. Just fight whatever gets through."

_CRASH!_

Flame turned to Cynder and said, "Well, I guess this is it."

Cynder nodded and said, "Well, I suppose all that matters is that Spyro gets the cure to everyone else, even if we don't make it."

_**(Cue music)**_

Flame looked at the breaking barrier, "Is this the end?" he asked quietly.

With one final mighty crash, the door and barrier went down.

Flame tensed up and sang, "It starts with. . .  
>One thing! I don't know why,<br>It didn't even matter how hard we all tried!  
>Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme,<br>To explain in due time,  
>All I know!"<p>

Cyril freezed a bunch of zombies as he sang, "Time was a valuable thing,  
>We watched be stolen by these undead things,<br>Now watch it count down to the end of this day.  
>The clock ticks life away,<br>It's so unreal."

As Terrador sent huge boulders into a heard of apes, he added, "We should've looked out below,  
>We watched our time go right out the window!<br>We tried to hold on but didn't even know  
>That wasted it all just to. . ."<p>

"Watch it all go!" they all sang.

Cynder bowed her head in regret and sang, "We all though we were save inside and even though we tried, it all fell apart  
>This entire tragedy will eventually be a memory of a time when..."<p>

As the entire horde of ape, mole, dragon, and cheetah zombies flooded into the Dragon Temple, the five survivors sang together, "We tried so hard,  
>And got so far.<br>But in the end,  
>It didn't even matter.<br>We had to fall.  
>We've lost it all.<br>But in the end,  
>It doesn't even matter."<p>

Three zombie apes got past the Guardians and leapt at Flame. He spat fire and kicked at them to the best of his ability. The Guardians had their hand full beating back the main horde. They didn't notice chief Prowlus sneaking past them. He charged straight towards Cynder with his small, dual edge sword. Cynder swung her tail-blade and blocked the strike. Locking eyes with the zombie, she sang, "One thing! I don't know why,  
>It didn't even matter how hard we tried.<br>Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme,  
>To remind myself how<br>We tried so hard!  
>In spite of the way you were mocking us!<br>Acting like you monsters were greater than us!  
>Remembering all the distrust you had for me,<br>I'm surprised you desired to get so far!"

Prowlus snarled back, "Things aren't the way they were before!  
>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore!<br>Not that you knew me back then,  
>But it all comes back to me,<br>In the end!  
>You all though we were save inside and even though you tried, it all fell apart<br>This entire tragedy will eventually be a memory of a time when..."

Cynder and the other survivors sang together, "We tried so hard,  
>And got so far.<br>But in the end,  
>It didn't even matter.<br>We had to fall.  
>We've lost it all.<br>But in the end,  
>It doesn't even matter."<p>

As a virtual war was fought behind them, Cynder and Prowlus were in a mighty battle of the blades. Cynder didn't even bother to use her breaths. She knew she could defeat this zombie with her tail-blade alone. Sparks were flying as tail-blade and sword clashed repeatedly. Both living dragoness and zombie cheetah thrusted and parried in an attempt to defeat their opponent.

As the zombie fought, a memory flashed in his mind. It was of the Cheetah Village, and the zombie attack of horror. Prowlus fought the zombie apes the best he could, but his comrades were falling one by one all around him. As they fought and fell, they were calling out to the Chief of the Village.

_We've put our trust, in you.  
>Pushed as far as we can go.<br>For all this,  
>There's only one thing you should know.<em>

We've put our trust, in you  
>Pushed as far as I can go. . .<p>

"For all this," the zombie cheetah suddenly shouted at Cynder, grief in his eyes,  
>"There's only one thing you should know!<br>I tried so hard,  
>And got so far,<br>But in the end,  
>It didn't even matter!<br>I had to fall,  
>to lose it all,<br>But in the end,  
>It didn't even matter!"<p>

_**(Cue abrupt end to music)**_

Prowlus emitted a loud grunt when Cynder suddenly thrust her tail blade into his chest and thrust upward and out quickly. There was a spurt of green blood, and he fell back and laded on the ground hard, and he went limp.

**Act V: Scene II: The Heart of the Dragon**

**(Heart of the Dragon by Dragonforce)**

Cynder and Flame soon saw that the Guardians had moved out of the Dragon Temple and were fighting the zombie horde out there. They quickly flew over to the action under the dark and cloudy night sky. Cynder looked up and thought, _"It seems as if its been constant night forever. It's like, as long as these zombies exist, the morning will never come, and the sun will never shine. . ."_

Flame and Cynder saw the trouble the Guardians were in. Terrador was crushing them, Cyril was freezing them, and Volteer was zapping them. However, the zombies got up from the attacks and resumed their charge. Zombies were already crawling all over them, and hundreds more were on their way.

Terrador, with a large ape zombie gnawing on his horns, looked sadly at Cynder and Flame and said, "It's over. This is the end for us."

There was a huge eruption of snarls as the whole horde came in fast in one final charge.

"No. . ." Cynder said.

The sound of zombies was thick in the air. Cyril groaned in pain as mole zombies bit off the ice crystals on his back. Volteer cried out in pain as cheetah zombies sunk their teeth into him. Terrador thrashed around in an attempt to get the ape zombies off of him.

But then, all of this was interrupted, by one sound that rang out over the battlefield.

It was the glorious sound of rooster crowing.

Everyone, even the zombies, froze in their tracks.

When the rooster crowed for the third time, the dark clouds in the sky suddenly parted and dissipated. Once they were gone, out from the east rose the glorious, golden sun.

The zombies shielded their eyes from the sunlight, some of them even shuddering in fear.

As Cynder watched the sunrise, she noticed something apparently coming out of the sunrise itself. She did her best to make it out as it approached. However, long before she could she it properly, it suddenly occurred to her who it was.

"Spyro!" she cheered as she pointed.

Indeed, it was the purple dragon, hanging onto Zap the cobalt dragon with his legs as he flew fast to the Dragon Temple. As Spyro zoomed forward, Spyro sang out the words that the Hermit had written to him, with a few changes:

_**(Cue music)**_

"Proud and so glorious! Growing before of us!

In great heat the plant did not die!

Now united I come, and this nightmare will be done!

With the Heart of the Dragon we'll thrive!"

Spyro pulled into a fast dive and dropped Zap off, who did a quick roll through a pack of zombies, laughing wildly from the adrenaline he was feeling again.

Spyro flew straight to the Guardians and breathed his new breath upon them. The breath made from the power of the Dragon Heart flower. It was a red energy stream that flowed like water over the Guardians and the zombies crawling on them. While zombie apes screeched in pain and became as mist, the moles and cheetahs were healed of all their wounds, and the green blood ceased to exist. The Guardians were also healed as well.

As he did this, Spyro sang, "I am flying in the morning sky with power burning deep inside,  
>I'm a warrior of endless time forever and on.<br>On wings of magic and ancient flight I see the powers that unite  
>The ancestors will now send us a sign of peace once more!<p>

Through the fire I rode full of glory I soar,  
>Where the fights will be raging for now but no more!<br>When united we come and divided they fall,  
>Today you will witness it all!<p>

Proud and so glorious! Growing before of us!

In great heat the plant did not die!

Now united I come, and this nightmare will be done!

With the Heart of the Dragon we'll thrive!"

Spyro then flew back to the horde. Zap was laughing and enjoying himself as he zapped all the zombies around him and taunted him. He felt invincible knowing that Spyro was around. Sure enough, Spyro zoomed over him and bathed the surrounding zombies with his red breath. Apes dissolved; while moles, cheetahs, and dragons were fully restored.

Spyro and Zap sang strongly together, "From a perilous land, we come so far,  
>We rode through night to morning star,<br>When colors fade to black and white,  
>Your eyes come to sight<p>

With the vision of a great divide,  
>You turn towards the other side,<br>You think you run but you can't hide,  
>The dead can not ride!<p>

Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar,  
>Where the fights will be raging for now and for more!<br>When united we come and divided they fall,  
>Tonight you will witness it all!<p>

Proud and so glorious! Growing before of us!

In great heat the plant did not die!

Now united we come, and this nightmare will be done!

With the Heart of the Dragon we'll thrive!"

Zap jumped, rolled, and slid around, leaving a long trail of electrically charged water, which zapped the rest of the zombies, paralyzing them to be taken care of by Spyro. As he did this, Zap sang excitedly, "Over seas and volcanoes!  
>We fly to the heavens on wings of a dragon tonight!"<p>

_**(Cue guitar solo)**_

And so, the team of Spyro and Zap went through the entire horde. Zap paralyzed them, and Spyro hit them with the power he gained from the Dragon Heart flower. The shrieks of apes and the cheers of the cured filled the air as the sun rose over Avalar. After what felt like no time at all, all evidence of the existence of a zombie apocalypse were all but gone.

Spyro flew down and grabbed Zap, and as the two dragons soared back to the temple, with the cheers of the healed all around them, they both sang out together in triumph, "Proud and so glorious! Growing before of us!

In great heat the plant did not die!

Proud and so glorious! Growing before of us!

In great heat the plant did not die!

Now united we come, and this nightmare will be done!

With the Heart of the Dragon,  
>The Heart of the Dragon,<br>The Heart of the Dragon we'll thrive!"

_**(Cue end of music)**_

**Act V: Scene III: What They're Made Of**

**(What I'm Made Of by Crush 40)**

Zap and Spyro stood in front of the frozen forms of Bandit, Ember, and Hunter, as well as the stabbed body of chief Prowlus. Cynder, Flame, and the Guardians watched nervously as Spyro shattered the ice blocks open with his fire breath. He immediately followed this with a thick gush of his healing breath over all four of them.

When the smoke cleared, their lay their three allies, dazed, but completely healed.

"Ember!" Bandit said as he hugged her and kissed her passionately.

"Wha-? Wha-? How is this possible? Weren't we. . . dead?" Chief Prowlus said in shock.

"I don't think so," Spyro said, "Remember the curse Malefor put on the apes? They couldn't die, they were cursed forever. Malefor was somehow able to evolve that curse into creating _zombies_ that couldn't die, and spread it to everyone the apes attacked."

Terrador nodded, "I see, so the one who were apparently killed as zombies weren't really dead, but temporarily disabled somehow, and the powers of this Dragon Heart flower healed them and snapped them out of the trance."

"Finally," Ember sighed as she rested in Bandit's embrace, "It's over."

"So. . .aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Cynder asked casually, motioning to Zap.

Zap laughed and said, "I've got this Spyro! So, I'm Zap! The water-electric dragon! Ya see, a few years ago, I was on a ship that sank, and-."

"SPYRO!"

Everyone turned to see Spark flying in through the window.

"Sparx! The nightmare's all over! Everything's fixed!" Spyro cheered.

"Not yet!" Sparx said nervously, "Not by a long-shot! You missed one!"

Spyro cocked his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?'

"See for yourself!" the dragonfly said, and he flew out the door.

The others followed him to see a huge hulking figure standing a few yards away with twin swords drawn and ready.

"_Gaul,_" Spyro said with loathing in his voice.

_**(Cue music)**_

Spyro sprang forward and flew towards the undead Ape King.

Gaul snarled and sang, " I don't care what you're thinking,  
>As you turn to me!"<br>Gaul then raised the swords he was holding and continued, "'Cause what I have in my two hands  
>Is enough to set me free!<br>I can fight the feeling,  
>To beg for mercy this time.<br>And if it gets too much to take  
>I'll sneak up from behind!"<p>

The zombie king then teleported and vanished from sight. Spyro looked around quickly as he heard Gauls' voice continue to sing, "Is it me, you say, you're looking for?  
>Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for.<p>

Here for. . ."

Spyro did his best to focus. He had to be ready. Spyro charged up some electricity, and when Gaul suddenly appeared behind him, Spyro whirled around and shot electricity at Gauls swords. The electricity surged through Gaul, causing him to stumble backwards and roar in pain.

"Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy,  
>Let me show you just what I'm made of!<br>Your simple ferocity, tries to take a bite of me,  
>Let me show you just what I'm made of now!" Spyro shouted back challengingly.<p>

Gaul steadied himself and resumed his attack with his swords. Spyro knocked back Gauls attempted slashes with blasts of ice as he sang, "Like a million faces,  
>I've beaten or cured them all!<br>And one by one they've all become,  
>A number as they fall!<br>But with all this fighting,  
>I can't take no more!<br>One by one they've all become,  
>A a sickly evil chore!<p>

Is it me, you say, you're looking for  
>Let me show you who I am and what I have in store.<p>

In store . . ."

Gaul's swords were now completely covered in ice. He cast them both aside carelessly, and his green jewel eye began to glow brightly. A lazer suddenly shot out of the magic jewel as Gaul shouted, "Try to put an end to me, try to triumph over me.  
>Let me show you just what I'm made of!<br>Your simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me!  
>Let me show you just what I'm made of now!<p>

I now have another life to try now!  
>I will succeed in this second try!"<p>

_**(Cue Guitar Solo)**_

Spyro actually cracked a smile. Spyro breathed out a blast of fire that met the lazer. The result was a huge explosion that knocked both of them back. Spyro quickly jumped up and took flight. Gaul got up as well and desperately tried to hit Spyro in the air with his eye lazer. Spyro dodged the beam effortlessly as he sang out, "Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy,  
>Let me show you just what I'm made of!<br>Your simple ferocity, tries to take a bite of me,  
>Let me show you just what I'm made of now!"<p>

Spyro pulled up high, and then went into a high speed dive toward the zombie, singing as he flew, "Try to reach inside of me,

Let me show you what I'm made of,  
>Try to drain my energy<p>

Let me show you what I'm made of,  
>Let me show you just what I'm made of !"<p>

_**(Cue end of music)**_

Spyro dealt Gaul a mighty blow in the chest. Gaul grunted as he was knocked off his feet, into the air, and landed right onto one of swords. The ice was knocked off of it during the blast, and it was as sharp and deadly as ever. The zombified Ape King gazed up at the sky with wide eyes for a minute, and then fell apart into mist that dissipated into nothingness along with his weapons and clothing.

Spyro flew back to the Dragon Temple entrance. He let out a deep breath and smiled, "There. _Now,_ it's _really_ all over!"

**Act V: Scene IV: Still Alive**

**(Still Alive by Johnathan Coulton)**

_**"I will never forget that painful day when I realized what I had to do. . ."**_

_Ignitus stared into the Pool of Visions, seeing a chaotic future unfolding._

_**"I realized that I would have to give up what I cared about the most in order to save the world from devastation. . ."**_

_Ignitus then looked down at the purple egg in his arms, lain by a dragoness who had just died._

_**"But it was more than that. The situation wasn't safe for you, so I had no choice. . ."**_

_The sounds of Gaul's army outside reached Ignitus' ears. He soon found himself on the banks of the Silver River, with pain in his heart as he set the egg adrift._

* * *

><p>"Even after we finally found each other, and you were strong enough to take on the dangers, I felt the time was not right. I did not want you to be distracted with the great weight of destiny upon you. What a fool I was. I should have foreseen the possibility that I would perish, and when it happened, I did not want the pain of it to consume you, so once again, I kept silent. . .<p>

Spyro. . .

My son. . .

Forgive me for wasting the time we had together. . .

I'm sorry. . ."

"Ignitus. . . _Father._ . .thank you. . . for everything. . ."

* * *

><p>The great Chronicler's hour glass showed the various locations of the Dragon Realms within it. Father and son were wing-in-wing, and they looked upon the various areas, which were now bathed in a lasting peace. Warfang was a lively city again. The Cheetah Village was restored. The Dragon Temple was repaired. Even Zap's coral reef was healthy again.<p>

_**(Cue music)**_

"This was a triumph,

This was a victory, a huge success.

It's hard to overstate my satisfaction," Spyro said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cynder laid in the garden of the Dragon Temple, singing, "The Realms of the Dragons,<p>

We do what we must to keep the peace.

For the good of all of us."

"And be sure the undead stay dead!" Sparx chimed in.

* * *

><p>Ignitus' voice echoed throughout the cave, "Well, there's no sense fretting over problems now solved.<p>

Now you know you can do all things with your resolve.

And the justice is done.

And the peace has now come.

For the people who are still alive."

* * *

><p>Flame was walking through Warfang, gazing around the once again lively city. As he went, he sang to himself, "I'm not even angry.<p>

I'm being so sincere right now.

Even though that adventure nearly killed.

And nearly tore me to pieces.

And almost fed me to a zombie horde.

Cause throughout the chaos and danger, well,

It was the thrill of my life!" Flame finished with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Now this newest chronicle did perfectly bind," Ignitus sang as he closed the new book.<p>

"And it's all recorded, It'll be published on time.

The curse is done once and for all.

And evil is now as dead as Gaul.

Peace for the people who are still alive."

* * *

><p>Spyro slowly walked over to the exit to the Chronicler's cave. He stopped and turned back and sang, "Goodbye Ignitus. . ."<p>

Ignitus sadly bent his head a little and replied, "It is my duty to record time. . ."

"Maybe one day I could chronicle with you . . ." Spyro said hopefully.

"If the Ancestors allow it," Ignitus said simply.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Temple gardens, Cynder had suggested the same thing as Spyro.<p>

"_Two_ Chroniclers? HA-HA! Fat chance!" Sparx laughed.

* * *

><p>Ignitus gazed at the image of Warfang and said, "Anyway, Warfang looks so great.<p>

It's glory has been restored.

Look at me still talking, I have so much to do."

* * *

><p>Hunter relaxed at the Cheetah Village. Thinking of the Chronicler's job, he sang, "When I think of that job, it makes me glad I'm not him!"<p>

* * *

><p>And at the Dragon Temple, Terrador said, "We have more dragons to train."<p>

"We have research to do," Volteer sang.

"For the people who are still alive," Cyril sang.

* * *

><p>Bandit and Ember were walking through Warfang.<p>

"And thank goodness that we're still alive!" Bandit sang.

"We're together and we're still alive!" Ember sang.

* * *

><p>Back at the Cheetah Village, "We feel so free now, and we're still alive!" Hunter and Chief Prowlus sang together.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the garden, "I feel so happy and we're still alive!" Cynder sang.<p>

* * *

><p>As he left the Chronicler's cave, "And we have peace now and we're still alive," Spyro sang.<p>

* * *

><p>"STILL ALIVE!" everyone sang loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Still alive. . ." Ignitus finished softly.<p>

* * *

><p>. . . <em>Hundreds of years later . . .<em>

* * *

><p>The very old and ancient form of Ignitus closed the book. He smiled and said, "We certainly never get tired of <em>that<em> particular story, don't we?"

The very much older purple dragon smiled and nodded. However, no longer was he purple. He was now the light blue color bestowed only upon the Chroniclers.

Placing a wing around his son, Ignitus said, "Spyro, even the Chronicler cannot live forever. Soon, my time will come, and it will be up to you and only you to Chronicle the events of history."

Spyro nodded and said, "I'll do it Father. I'll make you proud!"

Ignitus chuckled. He constantly thanked the Ancestors for allowing Spyro to join him after he had passed on from life, and the countless years he was able to spend with his son healed the pain he had felt for having to be away from him in life. He new that Spyro would be a great Chronicler from the time he spent as his assistant.

Ignitus held his son close and said, "Spyro, you _always_ have made me proud."

**THE END**


End file.
